Seven
by Th3 Last Muse
Summary: After The Event, a trainer will do anything for closure.  Contains BW Spoilers


Hey Guys, I'm Adam ^^ This is one of my newer stories, it will hopefully be updated once a month, if not more.

"Now, my friend, will you please perform Cross Thunder," a voice rang through the hall, the voice of emotionless hate.

Before I could say anything, the giant black generator turned blue with power. It wouldn't be long until we were both obliterated in the bright neon storm.

"Counter with Cross Fire!" I yelled to the giant white body in front of me. The torch on the bright white tail began to glow a brilliant red orange, fire as bright as the deepest pit of hell. The angel began to draw power.

In the blink of an eye, the Black Demon's tail turned darker than a shadow. It was too late. I spoke a silent prayer.

Before I knew it, I was dropping into a pitch-black shadow land. Falling into nothing.

And I took all hope with me.

"Honey, it's okay. It's going to be okay.." a sweet, calming voice whispered. It sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than me, she was rubbing my back. It was soothing.

I opened my eyes to see my mother. She was in her pink pajamas and her hair long, blonde hair was all tangled. I was in my dark room, the only light coming from the lightning that shook the sky.

I looked up to my mother, her expression on her pale face was worried, very, very worried. "Was it that bad?" I whispered and I dug my face into my pillow, trying to ignore the flashes of light.

"Oh honey…" she replied, like she always does.

My mother is trying, she really is. It never really gets through though. Every since _The_ _Event_, I've had these nightmares. They were always the same thing. And they always ended the same way.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two in the morning.." She sighed as she whispered.

"Go back to bed... Tom is probably waiting for you," I said, trying to be sympathetic and apologetic.

"Are you sure honey?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go back to bed," I lied.

"Okay. Sleep tight, I think I'm going to contact someone again tomorrow," she said as she walked out of the room.

I looked out the window, the storm was bad tonight. I knew thatIt was watching me, just waiting for me to do something. It seemed like It has been watching me ever since _The Event_. It would love to do something to me, but She wouldn't allow it. I have a feeling that She will be watching over me until I die. I have only seen her once since the event, and that was at the trial, she had been watching from the clouds, like she always is.

I turned on the television in my room, what's on at two in the morning? The Isshu news apparently. I turned down the volume, hopefully it won't wake up the green snake (who's probably having a nightmare similar to mine) next to my bed or my mother and her boyfriend. The anchorwoman spoke "Good morning, Isshu! It's Sunday the 23rd of May! It looks like it's going to be a beautiful spring day today!" she yelled into the camera with her peppy voice.

I looked out the window, the rain continued to pour, you can hear it on the roof and slobbering onto the grass in the yard. "Oh shut it Shannon," I said to the television, hoping that she would just shut up.

"Early this morning, Geechisu, the 7th Sage of Team Plasma, was executed in Hiun City. He was hung by noose, which hasn't been done for over one-hundred and fifty years in Isshu. Normally execution takes place by injunction, but he requested it. His reasoning was quote 'I will do things how they should be done,' unquote. We will be broadcasting the execution momentarily," Shannon Holiday spoke to the camera in her anchorwoman voice.

The scene on the television changed. It was outside on a wooden deck. Apparently it was raining in Hiun too, because you could hear the rain hit the deck and everyone was wet. There were four figures there, the first one was a strange looking man, he stood a good six feet and had ageing brown (now turning gray) hair, he wore an old brown trench coat. The second was a blonde woman, she was about six inches shorter than the man in the trench coat. She wore black pants, a black blouse and a black coat. The third guy was named Adeku, I would know that funky spiked orange hair anywhere, he is the Isshu Champion. He was the one that took Geechisu into custody after _The Event_. He always wears strange clothes, today it's jeans, a long sleeve white polo, and a black sweater vest. The final man was the slimeball himself, he wore a black and white suit.

"Geechisu, the Seventh Sage of Team Plasma, you are here by executed by the State of Isshu," read the man in the brown trench coat, "You have been ordered to be executed for the acts you did on December 23rd of last year. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes, I do my friend," he replied, he switched his look into the camera, he was staring at me, "People of Isshu, your government has fed you lies, they have told you that Team Plasma has been disbanded. You still have yet to see what Team Plasma can do. Order will be restored. Team Plasma will reign again."

He continued to stare into the camera. He stepped back onto a platform, Adeku put the noose around his neck. Still staring into the camera, a faint smile grew from Geechisu's mouth. The woman pulled a lever and the platform split and Geechisu fell to his death.


End file.
